Tyrannosaur Queen Chapters 6-10, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The second half to this masterpiece.
1. Chapter Six: The Queens of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. This is the first chapter for this section of the second part to the three parts I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Six: A lesson of the Queens**

Rexy, Guido, Ramsey and Chomper had made it nearly back to the Mountain of Kings as the day started to turn into the night. They walked through the savannah of Sorna as Rexy walked at a brisk pace while both Tyrannosaur cubs slowly walked with their heads hanging in shame. Chomper cast a quick glance to his friend while Ramsey continued looking down, thinking about how much she's disappointed her mother. Guido looked behind him at the cubs, Ramsey in particular. He was startled when his queen called out, "Guido."

Quickly flying to the front of Rexy, he landed at her feet and fearfully asked, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Take Chomper home." Rexy ordered. She looked over to the cubs as she looked at one with narrowed eyes as she said, "I must teach my daughter a lesson."

Chomper watched as Ramsey lowered herself into the grass, trying to make herself look less visible even though it didn't work. Ramsey knew that she would be in a lot of trouble. As Rexy sat down, Guido flew over to the cubs and said, "Come Chomper. Ramsey…" Turning to Ramsey and placed his wings on her shoulders he sighed before saying, "Good luck."

Guido took to the skies as Chomper followed the Archaeopteryx back home. The purple Tyrannosaur cub cast one last look to his friend before looking away. Ramsey watched them go, until she cringed from the call from her mother, "Ramsey!"

Getting up, Ramsey knew that it was better just to get it over with. She slowly walked over to her mother and hung her head once again in shame. As she came closer, she felt surprised as a foot went deeper in a step. Looking down she saw that she had stepped into one of her mother's footprints. As she looked into it, she began to think about how much she has to learn before she can fill these footprints. Then moving around the slightly deep footprint, she came by her mother and sat down before looking up to Rexy's face.

Rexy was silent for a moment, and when she turned to look down at her daughter, like any mother would she expressed herself by saying, "Ramsey, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Ramsey said as she hung her head. But Rexy didn't stop as she said, "You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me," the elder Tyrannosaur's face became a mixture of both anger and shock as she said, "and what's worse, you had put Chomper in danger."

Ramsey started to breath heavy as she thought about and looked as if she were about to cry before saying, "I was just trying to be brave like you."

Rexy had calmed down a bit as she said, "I'm only brave when I have to be." Ramsey had her head hanging as her mother said, "Ramsey," the Tyrannosaur cub looked up as her mother told her, "being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But your not scared of anything." Ramsey said with a shake of her head.

Rexy took a moment before looking ahead and saying, "I was today."

"You were?" Ramsey asked her mother in surprise. Rexy said, "Yes." Before lowering her head down to her daughter as she told her the reason for her fears, "I thought I might lose you."

This caused Ramsey to think hard about what her mother was telling. Then she said, "I guess even queens get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Rexy said with a slight nod of her head. A mischievous smirk formed on the princess's face as she whispered, "But you know what?"

"What?" Rexy whispered. Ramsey leaned a little closer and said, "I think those Raptor Rustlers were even more scared."

Rexy chuckled as she wrapped her right arm around her daughter's shoulders and said, "'Cause nobody messes with your mother. Come here, you." Pulling the cub closer, the older Tyrannosaur started rubbing her other hand against Ramsey's head in a teasing fashion. Ramsey then struggled to get out of her mother's grip as she shouted, "Oh, no! No! Aagh! Uhh!"

Rexy chuckled as Ramsey used her back feet to push herself out of her mother's grasp. When she touched the ground, Ramsey then tackled into her mother, but as Rexy fell onto her back Ramsey rolled over her. When Rexy stood up and began running, Ramsey shouted, "Come back here!"

Both mother and daughter laugh as they ran through the fields. When Rexy stopped for the cub Ramsey took the opportunity to tackle her mother in the side as she said, "Gotcha!"

The tackle knocked Rexy onto her back again. The two had fun as Rexy rolled over with Ramsey lightly biting on the ridge above her eye. They panted from their fun as Rexy laid on her belly and Ramsey released her bite. Crawling to where Rexy could look up to her, the daughter asks, "Mom?"

"Hm?" Rexy said as she looked up. Ramsey then asks with a wide smile, "We're pals, right?"

"Right." Her mother chuckled before saying, no longer angry about Ramsey's actions. Ramsey still has her smile as she asks, "And we'll always be together, right?"

This caused Rexy to not answer right away. Rexy had an answer for her, but it wasn't exactly what she would expect. Pushing herself off the ground, Rexy sat with Ramsey having to hang on as her mother gave her another lesson, "Ramsey, let me tell you something that my parents told me." Looking up to the sky she said, "Look at the stars." Ramsey did as she listened to her mother's wisdom, "The great kings and queens of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Ramsey asked her mother in wonder. She looked up to her daughter and said, "Yes." Her next words would be there for comfort and guidance, "So whenever you should feel alone, my daughter, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you." She then said to add a little comfort to when she would join the stars, "And thus, so will I."

x

Author's Note: And this is the first chapter of the three parts of this story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter Seven: Be Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. This is the first chapter for this section of the second part to the three parts I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Seven: The Master of the Raptor Rustlers**

Somewhere else that night in the Devastated Lands, Bubbha and his fellow Raptor Rustlers had retreated deep within a cavern. They were now recovering from their battle with Rexy. Lurleane was loudly complaining from a blow from the Tyrannosaur queen, "Man, that lousy Rexy." She had a few bruises to her sides and a bite mark over her tail as she said, "I won't be able to sit for a week."

Earl started to laugh at his fellow Raptor Rustler. Lurleane found it a little offensive as she said with a glare, "It ain't funny, Earl."

Earl then tried to hold in another laugh, but he couldn't keep it in and busted out with a hysterical laugh. Lurleane grew annoyed with this as she yelled, "Hey, shut yer trap!"

When Earl didn't stop laughing, it made Lurleane really angry. She snarled in anger before tackling the other raptor headfirst, knocking him over. The two of them started wrestling with Earl taking her arm and body slamming her to the ground. She narrowly avoided it when he tried to bite her in the head and bit the ground instead. Lurleane tackled into him again and rolled him over before taking a bite to his left side. But Earl was able to free himself by rolling them over. Holding her down with his clawed hands, he grabbed the left side of her face with his teeth. She was able to make him let go by flipping him onto his back and sitting on Earl's face. But when she rolled off of him, Earl was able to bit into her back. Bubbha stood on a rock platform as he noticed the commotion and sighed as he rolled his eyes. Turning to the two roughhousing Raptors he shouted, "Will ya knock it off?"

Lurleane was able to throw her fellow Rustler off her back but took a tumble herself before sitting up, clearly not worried about her wound from earlier, and pointed to Earl as he started to chew on his own foot. She then accused with an outstretched neck, "Well, he started it."

"Ugh, just look at you two." Bubbha commented as jumped down to them, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling." Lurleane said as some drool dangled from her jaws. Bubbha chuckled as he walked over to the two and said, "Yeah?" His face turned serious as he complained, "If it weren't for those Tyrannosaurs, we'd be runnin' the joint."

"Man, I hate Tyrannosaurs." Lurleane complained with a glare at Tyrannosaurs. Bubbha got in her face as she said, "So pushy."

"And giant." Lurleane added. Bubbha added more while moving to the other side of Lurleane as he said, "And stinky."

"And, man, are they…" Lurleane started to say. Bubbha was thinking the same thing as he pressed his back against hers before they said in unison, "Ugly!"

Then all three Raptors broke into a fit of laughter. Their laughter was interrupted when a deep and powerful feminine voice commented, "Oh, surely not all of us Tyrannosaurs are not all that bad."

The three Raptor Rustlers looked up to see Indominus laying on her belly high up on a rocky ledge. They took a breath of relief as they recognized their friend. Lurleane then commented, "Oh, Indominus. It's just you."

"Yeah, we were afraid it was somebody important." Bubbha said. Lurleane then added, "Yeah, you know, like Rexy."

"Yeah." Bubbha was in total agreement. Indominus, however, wasn't amused as she looked down on her minions as she commented, "I see."

"Now that's power!" Lurleane said. Bubbha said, "Tell me about it." Her face turned into a grimace as he said, "I just hear that name and I shudder."

Wanting to see if it really did make him, Lurleane shouted, "Rexy!"

Bubbha did in fact shudder from the sound of the Tyrannosaur queen's name, "Ooh!" But instead of being angry, he smiled as he told Lurleane, "Do it again."

Lurleane then said it, "Rexy!"

"Ooooh!" Bubbha's entire body shuddered from it. Wanting to have some fun with it, Lurleane said the name three more times, "Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!"

Bubbha brought his arms close to him as he let loose a big shudder. Even Earl found it funny as he rolled on his back with a fit full of giggles. Bubbha started to calm down as he said, "Ooh, it tingles me."

Indominus sighed from watching it and rubbed her right temple as she commented, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Now, you, Indominus, I mean, you're one of us." Lurleane said as Bubbha watched Earl scratch himself with his back foot, "I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed." Indominus sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes while turning her head. Bubbha then smiled as she said, "Oh, I like that. She ain't no queen, but she's still oh, so proper."

"Yeah." Lurleane said in agreement. Then she turned to the Tyrannosaur and asked, "Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Indominus, old buddy, old pal?" Then she practically begged as she asked, "Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Indominus narrowed her eyes at this before turning her head and said, "I don't truly think you really deserve this." She reached over to her left side with her right hand and pulled out a Gallimimus leg. All three raptors sat on their haunches and panted like dogs as they eyed the leg hungrily as Indominus reminded them of their failure, "I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you," she looked away as she dropped the leg while saying, "And you couldn't even dispose of them."

When the leg fell in front of them, all three Raptors started tearing away at it. Lifting his head up, Bubbha started talking with his mouth full as he explained, "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Indominus."

"Yeah." Lurleane said in agreement as she tore off a chunk from the leg. She spoke with her mouth full as she asked, "What were we supposed to do?" She gulped down what she had before asking, "Kill Rexy?"

The Raptors continued eating while Indominus stared down at them with her arms crossed. Then with a malicious smile and placing a hand under her chin, she said, "Precisely."

This caused the three Raptors to stop their feast and look up. They looked to their friend with questioning looks as dark spirits started to play their tune. Standing up, Indominus jumped down from one rock to another. Then from the side of that rock, she jumped down towards the three Raptor Rustlers. They watched her come down before they moved out of the way with Earl grabbing the leg before she could crush it when she landed. When she stood at her full height, Indominus walked forward as steam shot out from the cracks. When a huge sheet of steam shot out before her, she poked her head through it and started to sing…

 **Indominus:** _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

She moved to Earl as he started to chew on a huge piece of the crushed bone.

 _But thick as you are, pay attention_

She slapped the piece out of Earl's claws, causing him to jump back and stand at attention with a salute. Indominus circled around him as she sang…

 _My words are a matter of pride_

Walking behind the mentally stupid Raptor, she started to wave her hand in front of his face…

 **Indominus:** _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

Earl tried to keep a serious face, but it fell as he winked and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Indominus backed up as she began to think about taking over…

 **Indominus:** _But we're talking queens and successions_

Bubbha and Lurleane started to giggle from behind Indominus's back. She then leaped over to them with an annoyed expression…

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

Bubbha and Lurleane had ended up falling into a couple of geysers. They soon knew how Guido felt as the pressure built up under them. When it reached its peak, they were shot up into the air yelling.

Indominus jumped from one rock to the other before rubbing the feather's on her head…

 **Indominus:** _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

Bubbha and Lurleane fell behind her as she disappeared behind a column of rock before her head reappeared…

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

Walking around the column of rock, she thought about the future…

 _A shiny new era_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer_

She started walking on her tippy toes as Bubbha stuck his head out and asked in song…

 **Bubbha** : _And where do we feature?_

Indominus turned around, pulled him close and pinched the Raptor's cheek with a slight glare that turned into a smile as she sang…

 **Indominus:** _Just listen to teacher_

When she released his cheek, Bubbha rubbed it as his boss sang…

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

She jumped to another ledge where not much higher, Earl was chewing on the bone again. When she started to climb, she placed a clawed hand on her chest as she sang…

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

Then jumping onto the ledge with Earl, she moved behind him before kicking him off. Earl landed in a huge pile of bones with a crash. She raised her head and voice as she dramatically sang…

 _Be prepared_

The three Raptor Rustlers emerged from the pile with a different skull on their heads. Lurleane had a small Triceratops skull on her head, Bubbha had a Dilophosaur's skull with decaying frills on him, and Earl had a Stegosaur's cranium on him.

"Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared." Lurleane said as she looked to her fellow Rustlers. Then she became confused as she looked up to Indominus and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of the queen!" Indominus announced with her head held high. It didn't make it any clearer for her as Lurleane climbed up to the white Tyrannosaur and asked, "Why, is she sick?"

Indominus grabbed the Raptor by throat and pulled her closer as she said with a deadpan glare, "No, foo, we're going to kill her." She then gave a malicious smile as she said, "And Ramsey, too."

Then she let the Raptor fall to the floor. When Lurleane hit the ground, her bone hat fell off. She looked dizzy from the fall, but then smiled when Bubbha said, "Great idea. Who needs a queen?"

Bubbha and Earl started to dance while he and Lurleane, as she clapped in glee, started to sing…

 **Bubbha and Lurleane:** _No king, no king, la-la la-la la la_

"Idiots!" Indominus angrily shouted down at them. She growled as she stated, "There will be a queen!"

This confused Lurleane as she said, "Hey, but you said…"

"I will be queen!" Indominus told them with a glare. Then she promised them, "Stick with me," Indominus threw her head back as she dramatically shouted as the lighting when from green to a more yellowish color, "and you'll never go hungry again!"

This caused the Raptor Rustlers to cry out in joy as Lurleane shouted, "Yeah! All right!

"Long live the queen!" Bubbha shouted. It became a chant as more and more Raptor Rustlers were revealed as they shouted, "Long live the queen!" Another huge group joined in, "Long live the queen!"

The Raptor Rustlers started cackling as a huge cloud of steam billowed around them. When it dissipated, the Raptors started marching in goose-step formation. When they walked by the ledge where Indominus sat, they turned their heads as they sang…

 **Raptor Rustler Army:** _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a queen who'll be all-time adored_

Indominus then jumped back into the song…

 **Indominus:** _Of course, quid pro quo expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

To emphasize this, she took a talon and made a slashing motion across her throat. She then told them the glories when she is queen…

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

Indominus at first seemed calm for a moment as she sang…

 _The point that I must emphasize is…_

Then with a mighty leap she jumped down. She interrupted the march as she landed, creating a crevasse. Then getting in one's face, making it slide back as she shouted…

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

The unfortunate Raptor fell into the growing crevasse with a scream. The ground soon became unstable as rocky columns began to rise and everything took on a much more reddish hue. As one started to rise underneath her, Indominus jumped from it to another rising pillar as she sang…

 **Indominus and Raptor Rustler Army:** _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

She jumped down from it and landed before five Raptors as they began to howl. As they began to rise, three of the Raptors shook their hips as they sang…

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _Oooh! La la-la la-la_

As she rose into the air, Indominus turned from one side of Raptors to the others as she sang of what they'll do, while the Raptors thought of filling their bellies…

 **Indominus:** _Meticulous planning_

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _We'll have food_

 **Indominus:** _Tenacity spanning_

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _Lots of food_

 **Indominus:** _Decades of denial_

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _We repeat_

 **Indominus:** _Is simply why I'll_

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _Endless meat!_

 **Indominus:** _Be queen undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

She places a clawed hand on her chest as she dramatically and vainly sang…

 _And seen for the wonder I am_

 **Raptor Rustlers:** _Aaaaaaah, aaaaaaah, aaaaaaah_

Two Raptors had two skeletons in their hands and were waving them around until they shattered when the blue feathered minions bashed them against the rock…

 **Indominus:** _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

She had a sadistic smile as she sang…

 _Be prepared_

All the Raptors were celebrating at the thought of being able to go and have as much food as they want. Some danced and jumped across some rocks, others danced around a pile of bones and another shook his head wildly. Three others celebrated by rolling down a rocky path Another one played against the spine of a Brachiosaur as if it were a xylophone. Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl stuck their heads through a wall of steam as they and the Raptor Army sang…

 **Raptor Rustler Army:** _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

 **Indominus and Raptor Rustler Army:** _Be prepared_

The dark spirits started to subside their melody as the reddish hue faded and Indominus and her Raptor Army started to cackle. They would soon think up of a plan that would get them everything that they would ever dream of.

x

Author's Note: And with this chapter done, we are getting closer to the end of the three sections for this story. The next chapter will begin the second half of it. Hope you're enjoying the story you guys. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I do understand if this new chapter causes confusion, but I wanted to make it part of the story. Also there will be a special song. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

 **Chapter Eight: The Aftermath of the Events**

Ramsey continued to walk side by side with her mother as they approached the Mountain of Kings. Ramsey then looked up to Rexy and asked, "Momma?"

"Hmm?" Rexy said while glancing down to her child. Both Tyrannosaurs kept walking as Ramsey searched for the right words. The princess then asked, "If I truly promise not to break any more of your rules, could Chomper and I walk to water hole again?"

Rexy looked to Ramsey with a questioning look. Ramsey then said, "I really do promise this time."

Rexy could see the sincerity in her daughter's eyes and hear it even more so in the little one's voice. Ramsey then said, "I know now that it's not a good thing to break the trust of your loved ones. And I won't disobey you again. I really promise."

"Very well. Considering that you've realized your mistakes and are willing to follow the rules." Rexy said with a sigh and a slight grin. The two had just made it back to the base of the mountain and began walking up the stone steps. When they had reached the top of the steps, Butch was waiting for them. He turned to them and said, "Oh, thank goodness you're both alright."

He rushed up to them and gently pressed his head against Rexy's. She returned it in full before they parted. Butch then looked down to Ramsey and said, "You okay, youngin'?"

"Yes, Poppa." Ramsey said with a nod. Butch then looked to Rexy and said, "I'm sorry for letting her-"

"We've already talked about it, Butch. The past is the past, but hopefully we can avoid another incident like it." Rexy cut him off. She looked down to the Tyrannosaur cub and said, "Ramsey has learned her lesson and will remember it. Won't you, Ramsey?"

"Yes, Momma." Ramsey nodded again. Rexy chuckled before leaning down to nudge her child to the cave, "Good. Now inside, it's time to go to bed."

Ramsey didn't put up a fuss as she walked to the cave entrance. When they had reached the main chamber where the pack slept, she looked around for Chomper and sleeping against his mother's side. Knowing she would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him, Ramsey kept going to their own sleeping space. When her and her family had reached it, both Rexy and Butch turned a full circle before lying down with Rexy pressed up against Butch. Ramsey moved next to them and lied down against her mother's belly. Her eyes were slow to close as she drifted off to sleep.

x

The next morning, Ramsey continued to sleep on her side, not knowing that her mother had left a little earlier. When she did open her eyes, she could sense someone near. Standing up she looked about and saw a shape hiding in the corner. Walking closer to it she was a few inches from it before whatever it was rushed from its hiding spot and tackled her. Ramsey screeched in surprise as the two tumbled across the ground. When they stopped tumbling, she looked up to see Chomper standing over her. He had a bright smile on his face as he said, "Good morning!"

"Hi, Chomper." Ramsey said before using her back legs to kick him away from her. The purple Tyrannosaur giggled as he stepped back. Ramsey then stood up and asked, "I got permission from my mother, she said we could go out again this time as long as we follow the rules."

"I guess that would be okay." Chomper said as the two friends headed for the tunnel. Ramsey then asked, "You want to race there?"

"Only if you're up for it." Chomper said. Ramsey nodded and said, "Our starting point will be at the bottom of the stone steps. Sound good."

"Yeah, and on three will be our signal to start." Chomper added. Another voice called from above as they exited the cave, "And I can start the race for you."

The two cubs looked up to see Guido gliding over their heads. Ramsey then said, "Could you come down here for a moment, Guido?"

"You're not going to tackle me again, are you?" The Archaeopteryx asked with a questioning look as he landed. Ramsey shook her head before saying, "I want to apologize what me and Chomper had put you through yesterday. It wasn't right for us to do that."

Guido took a moment to think it over before saying, "Of course! I can allow bygones to be bygones." Then gesturing with his wing the green Archaeopteryx then said, "Now let's start that race to the water hole."

"Yeah!" Both Tyrannosaur cubs shouted in agreement. They quickly ran down the stone steps while Guido glided after them. When they had reached the bottom, Guido landed on a rock and asked the two, "Are you ready?"

Both Ramsey and Chomper tensed their bodies up as they got ready to run. Guido raised both of his arms and said, "Get set."

The Tyrannosaur cubs glanced to each other before looking back out. The green Archaeopteryx then flapped his wings and shouted, "GO!"

Ramsey and Chomper took off away from the Mountain of Kings as they ran at their fullest. Ramsey's spirit started to lift as she ran alongside her best friend.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _When the cold wind is a'calling_

 _And the sky is clear and bright_

The two Tyrannosaur cubs continued running over big hills and weaved around trees towards their destination.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _Misty mountains sing and beckon_

 _Lead me out into the light_

As they continued to run over a small ridge, Ramsey glanced to her right and stopped when she saw a magnificent sight. Chomper stopped and looked to see that she had stopped as well.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _I will ride, I will fly_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _I will fly_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _(Na na na na, Na na na na, La na na na, Na na na)_

 _(Na na na na, Na na na na, La na na na, Na na na)_

Chomper had walked back to his best friend and even Guido was confused as to why they had stopped. He landed next to the cubs as they looked at what Ramsey was staring at. Both of their eyes widened in wonder as well as they saw a beautiful view of the lands of Sorna.

Ramsey then nudged both of the boys before taking off again. Chomper exclaimed before taking off after her. Guido only rolled his eyes before jumping off the edge to use the air currents to help him glide after the two.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _Where dark roots hide secrets_

 _And mountains are fierce and bold_

Chomper quickly gained on Ramsey and was soon pulling up next to her. Ramsey glanced back before moving in front of him. The purple T-rex chuckled before moving to find a way around her. But Ramsey moved when he moved, and it wasn't until he was able to make her move in one spot before he was able to move around her. Ramsey then put everything she had into keeping up with her friend. The three passed by a big pond and didn't even stop that time.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _Deep waters hold reflections_

 _Of times lost long ago_

The two came to a stop in front of a river, but couldn't see any way around it. Chomper then said, "What will we do now?"

"Hang on." Ramsey said as she looked about.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _I will read every story_

 _Take hold of my own dream_

She then spotted what looked to be a giant piece of bark sitting on the shore. Looking to Chomper she said, "We put the race on hold to work together to get across the river."

"I like that plan." Chomper said as she led him to where the piece of bark lay. Then both pushing it into the river, both Tyrannosaur cubs jumped on and used their tails to paddle themselves across the river. Guido kept watch from above as he glided across the river.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

 _And proud as an eagle's scream_

They had made it halfway to the other side of the river when a brachiosaur came stomping through. Both cubs squealed as a foot stomp created a wave that pushed them to the opposite shore.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _I will ride, I will fly_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _I will fly_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _(Na na na na, Na na na na, La na na na, Na na na)_

 _(Na na na na, Na na na na, La na na na, Na na na)_

When they made it to the opposite shore, both Ramsey and Chomper took off running again to the water hole. Guido flapped his wings to make sure he was keeping up with both of them. They both touched the sandy beach of the water hole at the same time, but they entered a friendly spat of who got their first. Guido rolled his eyes with a sigh before starting to land.

 **Julius Fowlis:** _And touch the sky_

 _Chase the wind_

 _Chase the wind_

 _Touch the sky_

"Are you crazy, I got here first." Ramsey declared as Guido landed a few feet from the two Tyrannosaur cubs. Chomper shook his head before saying, "My snout was ahead of yours, so that means I win."

"Why can't either of you just settle for a tie?" Guido asked from the sidelines. Then he asked, "Please?"

But they didn't seem to hear him as they continued to argue. But then Ramsey then said, "But if your snout was a few lengths ahead of mine, then I guess you did win."

"Well, only if you're okay with it." Chomper said as he calmed down as well. Ramsey nodded and said, "I am."

"Okay then." Guido said before taking a huge breath. Ramsey looked about and said, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know about you two," Guido said as he moved over to a rock and jumped on top of it. He then laid down while raising an index finger, "but I am gonna take a small nap after all that."

Ramsey and Chomper then heard snoring coming from the green Archaeopteryx and giggled. Ramsey then suggested, "What game should we play next?"

"I don't know." Chomper shrugged. The two then decided just to watch as other dinosaur's continued to graze or get a drink of water.

x

Over at the Devastated Lands, Indominus was finishing up with their latest plan to grab power. Indominus then said, "And once you've done your part, I will come in and lure Rexy there with the hopes of saving her little brat."

She looked to each of them and said, "Now remember, that we all must play our parts." She started growling as she said, "If even one of us messes up this plan, not only could we be exposed, but we could also meet our fates."

"You mean-" Lurleane asked. Indominus got in her face and snarled, "DEATH!"

The Raptor Rustler screamed at the thought. The white dinosaur quickly yet gently clamped the smaller dinosaur's mouth shut with two claws before saying, "But if all goes according to plan, then not only will we do away with my sister and her little brat, but be able to rule on high for a long time!"

She looked about the room and asked, "Do we understand?"

"Of course, Untamable One." Bubbha said with a bow. All the other Raptor Rustlers bowed to the white Tyrannosaur too. Indominus chuckled evilly at the thought of this plan working.

x

 **Author's Note:** And this special chapter is done. Sorry for not making Indominus' part a little longer, but I didn't really think it through when I wrote it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter Nine: The Death of the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. This is the first chapter for this section of the second part to the three parts I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Nine: Long Live the Queen**

The next day, back in the lush lands of Sorna, clouds rolled over a canyon as Indominus walked with Ramsey. She had brought the cub along by saying that there was something exciting waiting for her. They came to a tall acacia tree where Indominus told her niece, "Now you wait here. Your mother has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" Ramsey asked, now feeling really excited. Indominus chuckled as Ramsey walked up a rock to be at eye level as she said, "If I told you, it would not be a surprise now, would it dearie?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Ramsey promised, really wanting to know. Indominus found this funny as she laughed and made Ramsey sit on the rock before saying, "Ho ho ho! You are such a naughty girl."

Ramsey's face fell from her aunt not telling. Standing up, she placed her hands on Indominus's snout and pleaded, "Come on, Aunt Indominus."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The white Tyrannosaur said as she shook her head. Then as Ramsey backed off, the elder Tyrannosaur told her, "This is just for you and your mommy." She tried to think of something else to say while she made a circular motion with her left hand, "You know, a sort of mother-daughter sort of thing."

With nothing else to think of to say, Indominus then changed the subject by saying, "Well, I'd better go and get her." And started to leave the princess alone.

"I'll go with you." Ramsey said as she jumped off the rock. But when she landed, Indominus turned around and angrily snapped, "No!" Then the white Tyrannosaur caught on to what she was doing and chuckled to seem less threatening, before frowning and said, "No." Then making Ramsey back up onto the rock while saying, "Just stay on this rock."

As Ramsey angrily sat down, Indominus then said to make her niece feel bad, "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with those Raptors, would you?"

This surprised Ramsey as she looked to her aunt and asked, "You know about that?"

"Ramsey, everybody knows about that." Indominus said as she told her niece as if the world knew what had happened. Ramsey hung her head as she asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Indominus said as if it were a matter of fact. She enjoyed seeing the torment on her niece's face as she said, "Lucky thing that mommy was there to save you, hmm?"

She gasped as she said, "And just between us," She wrapped a hand around the cub's shoulders and leaned closer as she said, "you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?"

"Oh. Okay." Ramsey said, feeling a little down. Then Indominus began to take her leave. Ramsey perked up a little as she asked her departing aunt, "Hey, Aunt Indominus, will I like this surprise?"

This caused the white and feathered Tyrannosaur stop in her tracks. Then choosing her words in a way to sound not too ominous, Indominus said, "Ramsey, it's to die for."

Then Indominus continued to walk away from Ramsey's tree. A bird screeched overhead.

x

High above the canyon floor, a few feet from the edge, a large herd of gigantic longhorns grazed on the tall grass. Some of the males watched over the herd as other males would graze with the females and the calves. Not that far nor that close under a rock formation, a stomach growls really loud. An annoyed Bubbha then growls, "Shut up."

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry." Lurleane complained as she sat with him and Earl. Then standing up she quietly shouts, "I got to have a longhorn!"

"Stay put." Bubbha said with a glare. Lurleane sat back down as she asked with hunger still on her mind, "Couldn't I just pick off one of the little sick ones or a slow geezer?"

"No!" Bubbha quietly growled. Lurleane and Earl sat up straight as he said, "We wait for the signal from Indominus."

Some where close by, Indominus made sure to stay down wind as she climbed up a rock. When the leader noticed her he said, "There she is." All three Raptors stood up with grins on their faces. Bubbha turned his head and made a comical evil face as he ordered, "Let's go."

Then all three Raptors moved out to get to work.

x

Back down in the canyon, Ramsey had laid down on her stomach. She looked a little ticked off as she thought about her aunt's words as she repeated, " A 'little roar.'" Puh!"

She laid her head down in annoyance before noticing a chameleon coming off the tree. Thinking that maybe she could practice on it, Ramsey took in a deep breath and let loose a small and not very powerful roar. It didn't scare the small lizard as it kept walking. Getting up she ran in front of it and decided to try again. Taking in another deep breath, she let loose louder roar. But once again, it didn't do anything as the chameleon kept walking away. Becoming annoyed and believing that third time was the charm, she jumped behind it and took a third deep breath. Her chest puffed out a little before she lets out another much louder roar. The chameleon ran off in fright as the roar echoed off the canyon walls.

Ramsey smiled as she listened to the roar's echo. But her smile faded as she heard the sound of light rumbling. She looked down to see some small stones jumping from the intensifying rumble. Birds cawed in fear as Ramsey looked up to the source of the rumbling. At the top of the canyon, were the slope wasn't really steep a herd of longhorns running down the wall.

Ramsey's face turned to sheer horror and gasped when she saw them running right at her. Then snapping out of her fear the Tyrannosaur cub made a run for it away from the herd. The longhorn herd continued to run down into the canyon like a flowing river. Ramsey didn't slow for a second even as the herd started to gain on her.

At the top of the canyon, the raptors were responsible for the stampede as Bubbha snapped his teeth at one of the running bovines. When the last of them went down into the canyon, the three Raptors looked down to watch their work.

Ramsey continued to run for her life as the longhorns kept running.

x

Not far from the canyon, Rexy and Guido were patrolling around the lands of Sorna. Guido then noticed the longhorns as they began their stampede and said, "Oh, look, your Majesty, the herd is on the move."

"Odd." Rexy said as she looked to the canyon. They were soon surprised when Indominus came running up to them and said out of breath, "Rexy, come quick." Turning to the canyon she frantically said, "Stampede in the gorge. Ramsey's down there!"

"Ramsey?" Rexy worriedly questioned.

x

Speaking of the Tyrannosaur cub, she continued to run for her life as the stampeding herd kept running behind her. She tried to go faster, but couldn't seem to go any faster. Soon the large bovines soon overtook her and she had to watch herself as she ran with the herd. Looking ahead, Ramsey saw a dead tree and thought of it as a way to avoid the stampede. Quickly climbing up the tree, she made it to the end and tried to hang on as she struggled to the farthest reach of the tree.

Ramsey, Indominus and Guido all hurried to the canyon as dust billowed out of it. Guido flew ahead of them and dived into the canyon to look for the princess. He flew over the herd to stay out of the way while scanning the ground for a sign of Ramsey. Then looking ahead, he gasped and nearly fell out of the air when he saw her. Quickly catching himself, he flew to her as her branch started to sway from the stampede. Ramsey saw him coming and shouted, "Guido, help me!"

"Your mother is on her way!" Guido shouted as he flew close to the branch as she nearly slipped. Holding tight to the branch with one arm, she quickly pulled herself back on as the green Archaeopteryx shouted, "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" She shouted as he flew off.

Rexy and Indominus came sliding down the canyon wall down to a more even spot. When they reached it, they moved to the ledge and began looking for Ramsey. Guido came flying up to them and shouted as he pointed, "There! There on that tree!"

Rexy, very frantic, looked to where the Archaeopteryx pointed to and saw the Tyrannosaur princess as she clung to the tree in the middle of the stampede. Fearing for her daughter's life, Rexy shouts, "Hold on, Ramsey!"

At that same moment, a longhorn rammed into the tree and broke a chunk off of it. It caused Ramsey's branch to sway and it made her slip with her back legs dangling as she clung with her chin and two-fingered hands as she shouted, "Mom!"

Not wasting another moment, Rexy jumped down from the ledge and made her way into the canyon. Ramsey tried to hang on, but found it hard when the swaying tree limb kept making her slip. Rexy jumped down to a part that made it easier for her to run. Running towards the canyon floor she jumped from that ledge and knocked over a longhorn before running with the herd.

"Oh, Indominus, this is really bad!" Guido said in fear as the two watched. The green Archaeopteryx started to panic as he flew in front of her and questioned, "What'll we do? What'll we do?!" Then an idea came to him as he said, "Hah, I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do." He flew to the other side of her as she glared at him when he said, "I'll go back for he-"

He never had the chance when Indominus swatted him with the back of her hand. The blow caused the green Archaeopteryx to smack into a wall. He then fell onto the ground unconscious. Indominus growled at the thought of that little featherhead ruining her plan.

Rexy continued to run with the longhorn herd and passed Ramsey's tree as she began to slip a little more. Finding a gap in the stampede, Rexy slid between two of the longhorns and faced the tree. Then running towards the tree, a big longhorn bull, since they were pretty big animals, rammed into her making her roll back. She shook off the blow and looked to the tree. Another longhorn broke through the tree and it sent Ramsey flying as she screamed. But before she hit the ground, Rexy ran up to where she would fall and caught the cub in her mouth. Keeping a firm yet not-so-tight grip on her daughter, Rexy began to once again run with the herd again.

From up on the ridge, Indominus followed their progress. She watched as Rexy made her way through the herd.

Rexy carried Ramsey as she continued running with the herd. Rexy accidentally smacked into the side of a longhorn and dropped Ramsey with a growl. Ramsey grunted as she rolled across the ground. Getting up, she moved out of the way when a longhorn came at her. When she moved to a more open section of the stampede, Ramsey looked behind her just as Rexy came up with the herd and grabbed Rexy in her jaws again. They jumped out of they way just in time as a longhorn tripped and fell.

Rexy moved to the side of the canyon where she could set Ramsey down. Jumping onto the rocks and holding on with her claws, she placed Ramsey down. But before she could do anything else, the queen was knocked back into the stampede. Ramsey watched as her mother was carried off while shouting in fear, "Mom!"

Rexy tumbled as she landed amongst the stampeding longhorns. Ramsey's eyes darted as she looked for her mother. But when she couldn't see her it only caused Ramsey to grow more worried. Then in a huge leap, Rexy jumped out from the stampede and crashed into the canyon wall. She gritted her teeth as she used all her claws to keep her on the rocky surface. Ramsey had a look of relief when she saw her mother. She watched as Rexy started to climb up the steep slope. Ramsey became scared for a moment when her mother slipped, but stood back up as Rexy kept on going. As Rexy continued climbing, Ramsey turned and started climbing up a much different path to see if she could help her mother.

Rexy climbed to a part of the slope what was really steep, she couldn't do much as she had to cling to the side of the rock to keep from falling. Then looking up, she saw Indominus standing on the ledge above her with an emotionless expression. Rexy called out to her sibling, "Indominus!"

Rexy slipped a little, but still managed to stay clinging to the rock. Then she pleaded, "Sister, help me!"

Her back talons started scrapping at the rock as she fought to keep herself attached. A few loose stones fell down into the canyon. Indominus only looked to her elder sibling a for another moment before lunging with her claws outstretched. She sunk her claws into the top of Rexy's snout. The elder Tyrannosaur sibling roared in pain from this. Rexy looked up to her sister as Indominus stretched her head and menacingly said, "Long live the queen."

Rexy's face turned dark as she understood her sister's intentions. Then with a shove of her talons, Indominus pushed Rexy back into the canyon. Rexy fell screaming into the canyon back first towards the stampeding longhorns.

"No!" Ramsey screamed as she watched her mother fall into the stampede. Not hesitating, Ramsey began to jump back down into the canyon as the last of the herd run though.

Ramsey quickly walks through kicked up dust to search for her mother. Feeling scared through her search, she coughed as she continued to search. When she couldn't see any sign of her mother, Ramsey called out, "Mom!"

But her call wasn't answered. The Tyrannosaur cub ran further along the canyon to search. She slowed her pace to search by a tree and then turned to look among some rocks. Then moving along, a rustling sound came to her. With a hopeful heart Ramsey called out again, "Mom?"

But it turned out to be a straggling longhorn. The longhorn ran right past the Tyrannosaur princess and past a broken acacia tree to rejoin with its herd. That's when she noticed a shape lying underneath the broken wood. It looked to be her mother lying on her right side. With a worry in her heart, Ramsey quickly ran over to her mother. As she slowed her pace, Ramsey noticed that Rexy didn't appear to be moving. The Tyrannosaur cub moved to her mother's head and noticed that her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Both wishing and hoping that her mother was only sleeping, Ramsey moved closer to Rexy and said with a small smile, "Mom?"

Her smile faded when Rexy didn't stir. Then she said, "Mom, come on." Rexy still didn't move, causing Ramsey to nudge her snout with her head while saying, "You got to get up."

When she moved back, all her mother's head did was move back. Becoming very worried she asked, "Mom?" Ramsey felt as if she were going to cry as she placed her hands on the side of Rexy's head and started to shake it as she said, "We got to go home."

The shaking didn't work and Ramsey ran to her mother's arms and gently took one in her teeth. She gave it three good yet gentle tugs on the arm, but Rexy still didn't wake up. Feeling truly scared and heartbroken now, Ramsey let go of her mother's arm and backed away. She looked around for a sign of anyone and ran a little ways away from her mother's body and yelled out, "Help!"

Her call echoed off walls of the canyon. Ramsey continued to shout, "Somebody!" Then her voice fell as she said, "Anybody."

Tears well up in her eyes as she quietly said, "Help."

With a broken heart and her tears , she realized that her mother was dead and no help was coming. She looked back to her mother with tear filled eyes before walking over. When Ramsey was close enough, she nuzzled her way under Rexy's arm to feel as if her mother was embracing her. The hand moved with her as Ramsey moved closer to her mother's head. Then laying down she sniffled before laying still.

A shape moved through the kicked up dust and Indominus stepped closer to the deceased queen and the grieving princess. As she came closer, Indominus looked over her sister's back down to the Tyrannosaur cub as she lay underneath her paw. The white Tyrannosaur quietly said, "Ramsey."

Ramsey looked behind her to see her aunt standing there with a stoic expression as Indominus asked in shock, "What have you done?"

Ramsey pulled herself from out of her mother's hand and tried to explain, "There were longhorns, and she tried to save me." She looked to Rexy as she said, "It was an accident." Then turning back to her aunt she said, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course not. Of course you didn't." Indominus said in fake sincerity. She wrapped a hand around her niece and pulled her close into an embrace as she said, "No one ever means for these things to happen."

Ramsey then hugged her aunt's shoulder as she cried. Then Indominus's voice changed when she said, "But the queen is dead."

The cub looked up to the elder Tyrannosaur and vice versa as Indominus made it sound as if Ramsey were truly to blame, "And if it were not for you, she would still be alive."

Ramsey was shocked at first to hear her aunt say that, but then began to think that it was true. She back up when Indominus gasped before saying, "What will your father think?"

Ramsey sniffled before asking, "What am I gonna do?"

Indominus lowered herself in front of the cub as she said, "Run away, Ramsey." Daughter cast on another glance at her mother's still form before Indominus ominously said, "Run. Run away and never return."

Ramsey didn't hesitate for a second as she turned and ran off into the canyon. She cast one final look before disappearing into the dust. Indominus watched as her deceived niece ran and smirked to herself at how well her plan worked. But the smirk fell as she knew that she had one last thing to take care of. Three other figures appeared through the fog as Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl waited for their leader's command. Without any remorse in her voice, Indominus ordered, "Kill her."

The Raptors didn't hesitate as they began the chase.

Ramsey ran to a far end of the canyon and had to stop when she came to the wall. She panted from the running as she looked at the way up. The path in front of her was a huge rock pile, but it was the only way out of the canyon. That's when she heard the sound of growling behind her. Looking back Ramsey saw the three Raptors from the Devastated Lands incident as they stalked towards her. Not wasting anytime, Ramsey quickly hurried to start climbing. As she scrambled up the rocks, she narrowly avoids getting scratched by Lurleane's claws. When she made it to the top of the rock pile, Ramsey ran away from the canyon but slid to a stop when she came to the edge. She looked down the sheer drop as some of the loose stones tumbled down the slope. She gasped when she looked back and saw the Raptor Rustlers coming at her. Taking a leap of faith, Ramsey jumped over the edge and grunted as she rolled down the slope. She continued to tumble as the Raptors jumped over the edge after her. When she reached the end of the slope, Ramsey fell over the edge and into a tall briar patch. After rolling to a stop, the cub looked up to see the Raptors still coming. She quickly crawled through the brambles to get away.

Bubbha noticed that they were coming up on the briar patch and started to stop. Lurleane on the other hand pulled ahead a little too late and when she did, she shouted, "Whoa!"

Lurleane frantically tried to stop herself from going any further. Only when she came close to the edge did she stop. Lurleane gave a sigh of relief thinking that she was safe. But as Bubbha bumped into her from behind, it made her scoot up a little. And when Earl bumped into Bubbha, it sent Lurleane flying off the ledge and into the brambles screaming. Bubbha looked to where she landed to see what happened to his fellow Raptor. She came up clutching her rear as she screamed from the pain, "Yow!"

Both Bubbha and Earl started to laugh at Lurleane's pain. She winced as she slowly made her way back up onto the rock. It hurt her to move as she screeched in pain. Climbing back onto the rock, she walked past Earl to treat herself and winced with every step. Bubbha smiled as he looked at the tormenting Lurleane. Then he looked out to the brambles and shouted when he spotted Ramsey, "Hey, there he goes! There he goes."

Ramsey continued running towards the setting sun. Lurleane picked a few brambles out of her hand before turning to her leader and saying, "So go get her."

"There ain't no way I'm going in there." Bubbha refused as he smiled while thinking of what happened to her. Then she snickered when she asked, "What, you want me to come out looking like you, cactus butt?"

Lurleane had just pulled a few thorns out of her backside and noticed that Earl was staring, thinking that it was funny. In an act of defiance, Lurleane spit the thorns at him. The dumb Raptor yelped in pain as they landed in his snout and started to rub it. Lurleane then reminded, "But we got to finish the job."

"Well, she's as good as dead out there anyway." Bubbha said with a glare. Once she got all the thorns out of her, Lurleane walked over as a smile crept on his face as he said, "And if she should ever come back, then we'll kill her."

Lurleane smiled at the thought and shouted to the fleeing Tyrannosaur cub, "Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

The three Raptors laughed at their threat before they turned and walked back away from the ledge.

x

Night had fallen over the lands of Sorna, and sorrow hung over the air at the Mountain of Kings. Indominus had brought the other Tyrannosaurs to tell them the bad news. Indominus sat on a higher rock as she gave her eulogy. She faked her sadness as she said, "Rexy's death is a terrible tragedy." She made herself choke up when she said, "But to lose Ramsey, who had barely begun to live…"

Indominus hung her head as she kept up the act of sadness. It spread to the rest of the pack and Guido as he stood by Butch's side as he hung his head with the others as Indominus said, "For me, it is a truly deep, and personal loss."

Chomper stood by his mother's legs and rubbed against them as tears rolled down his cheeks. Indominus then assumed the mantle as she said, "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

Then turning her voice from sadness to strong as the shadow's of the Raptor Rustlers appeared behind her she said, "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise,"

The pack, from eldest to youngest and the green Archaeopteryx, gasped as they emerged from over the rocks of the rock formation. Indominus made it sound as if she would bring about a new change, "to greet the dawning of a new era," Indominus turned towards the approaching Raptors and moved past them as she climbed up to the ledge of the Mountain of Kings, "in which Tyrannosaur and Raptor shall come together in a great and glorious future."

The Raptor Rustlers were soon surrounding the Tyrannosaurs as they came by the masses, whooping to be in the lands of Sorna. On a rock not too far from the rock formation, Etta sat with her staff in hands as she watched the seen unfold. She shook her head in sadness and knew that with the Raptor Rustlers, things would turn for the worst.

x

Later that evening, she was back in her tree. Her staff was put away and she now sat by the painting of Princess Ramsey. Etta had her head hung as she sat in grief for both queen and princess. As a tear rolled down her cheek, the Pteranodon wiped it away with her clawed hand. Then she looked over to the painting and stretched her arm out to touch it. When she felt bark against her scales, she wiped her palm against the painting to smear it in sadness.


	5. Chapter Ten: Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. This is the last chapter for this section of the second part to the three parts. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Ten: Meeting Blue and Cera**

Ramsey had been running for three days straight through a cracked ground section of desert. She had run very far from Sorna, and not eaten nor had any water since the day she left. The young Tyrannosaur cub had finally succumbed to hunger, thirst and the hot sun above her and passed out onto the ground. It wasn't much longer when a flock of wild Pteranodons started to circle over her unconscious form screeching at the thought of a potential meal. They cawed as they started to descend to the ground, thinking the Tyrannosaur wasn't going to last much longer. The flock landed in a ring around the cub and moved in to feast. And just when they completely surround Ramsey and start pecking at her, two voices screamed, "Yaaaah!"

Then a yellow Triceratops with a grey Raptor with a blue streak running down her body on her back came charging at the wild Pteranodons. The scavenger birds started to fly away as the Triceratops butted one away with her head. The Raptor jumped off her back as the Triceratops donkey kicked one from behind. Then with a swipe of her clawed hand, the Raptor shouted, "Get out! Get out! Get out of here!"

The Raptor kicked at the last one as it flew off. Then she and the Triceratops cheered from having fun as the latter said, "I love this! Bowling for Pteranodons."

"Hee hee hee!" The Raptor laughed. Then the Triceratops moved to see what those birds were after as her smaller and carnivorous friend, "Gets 'em every time."

She kept laughing while dusting herself off. She looked over when the Triceratops said, "Uh-oh. Hey, Blue, you better come look." The yellow Triceratops had a grossed out face as she looked up to say, "I think what ever it is, is still alive."

"Eeeuw." Blue said with a cringe at the thought. The wild Pteranodons must have moved Ramsey's tail over her face when they tried to peck at her. She dusted her hands off while walking over and said, "All righty, what have we got here?"

Sniffing the around the face with the tail on it, Blue found that it smelled as if it were alive. Then lifting the tail off the face, she held it in her hands as she looked at it. She instantly became scared as she dropped the tail as she shouted, "Jeez, it's a Tyrannosaur!" Quickly moving away, the Raptor fell onto her back before getting up and running to her friend, the Raptor jumped over the Triceratops head onto her back behind the frill and then started to pull on the frill while frantically shouting, "Run, Cera, move it!"

"Hey, Blue," Cera said with an annoyed expression to get the Raptor to calm down. Her face changed when she looked down at Ramsey and said, "it's just a little Tyrannosaur. Look at her. She's so cute and all alone." Turning to her friend she asks, "Can we keep her?"

Blue jumped over the frill and stood on the middle horn before looking her friend and the eye and comically questions, "Cera, are you nuts?!" Then turning around to the cub she hung onto both of the longer horns as she sounded scared as she said, "You're talking about a Tyrannosaur! Tyrannosaurs eat girls like us."

"But she's so little." Cera pointed out and threw Blue off by accident. The Raptor turned around and made a point of her own, "She's going to get bigger.

"Maybe she'll be on our side." Cera suggested with a smile. Blue started laughing when she found it sounding funny. Then she turned to stand up while saying, "That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll…" When she stood up to dust herself off, she smiled as she began to think, "Hey, I've got it." Turning to the Triceratops, Blue redirected Cera said, "What if she's on our side?"

Placing a hand to her chin she began to think as she moved to climb back onto the Triceratops' back, "You know, maybe having a Tyrannosaur around might not be such a bad idea."

Then hopping onto Cera's snout, she jumped behind the frill as the yellow Triceratops walked behind the unconscious Ramsey as Cera asked, "So we're keeping her?"

"Pbbb! Of course." Timon said as Cera gently used her horns to scoop the Tyrannosaur cub off the ground and then asked, "Who's the brains of this outfit?"

"Uh…" Cera thought as she lifted Ramsey up. Blue crossed her arms and made herself sound like the smart one as she said, "My point exactly.

"Jeez, I'm fried." Blue complained as she wiped off her brow. Cera started walking off as the Raptor said, "Let's get out of here and find some shade."

With that said, Cera carried the Raptor and the Tyrannosaur cub home.

x

Not too much later, Blue and Cera had brought Ramsey to the outskirts of an oasis. Cera laid the Tyrannosaur cub down under the shade of a leaning palm tree. Jumping off her friend's back, Blue moved to a small pool over water. Then with a quick fluid motion of her arm, the Raptor sent a few splashes of water onto the face of the Tyrannosaur cub. The water did the trick as it started to rouse her. Ramsey groaned as her eyes slowly opened. When she turned her head towards the two, the Tyrannosaur cub cringed in fear at the sight of the Raptor.

Both the Triceratops and Raptor noticed this, but Blue noticed that Ramsey was looking her and said, "Oh, I get it." Placing her hands on her hips, the blue streaked Raptor said, "I see that you've met my cousins, the Raptor Rustlers." She took a step closer and gave a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm nothing like those yahoos."

It made Ramsey feel a little bit better as the Raptor then asked, "You okay, kid?"

"I guess so." Was all that Ramsey said. Cera was a little blunt when she said, "You nearly died."

"I saved you." Blue said as if to take all the credit. This earned her an angry snort and glare from the yellow Triceratops. It made the blue streaked Raptor slightly to tell the truth as she gave a slight glare, "Well, Cera helped." The Triceratops gave a proud smile even as Blue said, "A little."

"Thanks for your help." Ramsey said as she got up. This made both friends look at the Tyrannosaur cub in confusion as Blue asks, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." The red Tyrannosaur cub said as she walked back out into the desert. The two friends watch her walk off as Blue notices, "Gee, she looks blue."

Cera made a quick observation before saying, "I would say a more reddish brown."

"No, no, no. I mean she's depressed." Blue told her yellow friend what she meant. Cera then knew what she meant with an, "Oh."

Both Blue and Cera then ran up to the saddened Tyrannosaur and the latter of the two friends asked, "Hey kid, what's eating you?"

"Noting." Blue said as both Cera and Ramsey sat down. Then she joked with her hand held high, "She's at the top of the food chain."

The blue streaked Raptor started laughing out loud from her joke. She continued laughing as she lightly jabbed her elbow in Ramsey's side. Neither Ramsey nor Cera found it funny as she kept laughing, "The food chain!"

When she noticed that they weren't laughing, Blue stopped, "Ahem." and then took a deep breath before coolly asked, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares?" Ramsey said as she stood up and started to walk again. This caused Blue to perk up a little as she said as she ran in front of the Tyrannosaur cub, "Ah, you're an outcast." Then gesturing to her and Cera she said, "That's great. So are we."

"What's you do, kid?" Cera asked, wanting to know why Ramsey was so depressed. Sitting back down, she felt guilty as she said, "Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. We don't want to hear about it." Blue said while crossing her arms and shook her head. Finding her friend a little insensitive at the moment, Cera leaned down and said, "Come on, Blue." Looking back to Ramsey she asked, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Ramsey said feeling low. Putting on a smile, Cera then said, "You know, kid, in times like this, my friend Blue here says," this makes the Raptor smile at the yellow Triceratops sat down before reciting, "'You got to put your behind in your past.'"

This causes Blue to become annoyed and say, "No, no, no."

"I mean…" Cera tried to fix her mistake. But Blue wouldn't let her as she said, "Amateur." Walking over to Ramsey, Blue then told her friend, "Lie down before you hurt yourself."

Cera looked away in shame as Blue correctly told her, "It's 'you got to put you past behind ya.'" This made Ramsey a little confused as Blue said, "Look, kid, bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right." Ramsey said in agreement. But Blue poked her in the snout while saying, "Wrong!" Then with a dramatic sweep of her hand she said, "When the world turns its back on you," Then she pointed at the cub and smugly said, "you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Ramsey said, not feeling any different. Then with a smile between her and Cera, Blue suggested, "Then maybe you need a new lesson." Walking over to the cub she said, "Repeat after me." Then clearing her throat, Blue said with a smile, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Ramsey asked, really confused. Cera then said the word slow as she explained, "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'no worries.'"

Both Raptor and Triceratops felt totally at ease as the spirits made a cheerful melody while Blue began to sing…

 **Blue:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _What a wonderful phrase_

Cera jumped in with a big grin…

 **Cera:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Ain't no passing craze_

Blue really got into the rhythm as she zipped to the other side of Ramsey and wrapped a hand around the cub's shoulders as she sang…

 **Blue:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

Both Blue and Cera flanked Ramsey as they led her back into the oasis. When they went further in to a more lush spot, Blue spun Ramsey around before gently pushing her onto her back against a thick bush. The bush was accessorized with two rocks to make it look like a throne. The Raptor then took one of Ramsey's hands with hers and used the bark of a tree to file down on of her two claws while Cera had a leaf in her jaws and fanned the Tyrannosaur cub as they pretended to treat her like royalty. She was able to sing with Blue…

 **Blue and Cera:** _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 **Blue:** _Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Ramsey asked, still confused about it. Cera then said, "Yeah. It's our motto."

"What's a motto?" The Tyrannosaur cub asked, not knowing the word. Blue made another joke by saying, "Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you?"

Both her and Cera laughed to this one as the Raptor clutched her sides. Feeling good about Hakuna Matata, Cera then said, "You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right." Blue said in agreement. Then pointing to Cera she said, "Take Cera, for example. Why…" She sung this next part…

 **Blue:** _When she was just a young Tops_

Cera then did a little grand by singing it in opera-style…

 **Cera:** _When I was just a young Tops_

Blue rubbed the sides of her head and then shook it as she sarcastically said, "Very nice."

"Thanks." Cera said, not hearing the sarcasm.

Blue then described Cera's back story through song…

x

(Flashback)

The yellow Triceratops walked through a field of tall grass towards a watering hole.

 **Blue:** _She found that her aroma_

 _Lacked a certain appeal_

 _She could clear the savanna_

 _After every meal_

As she walked past a few trees, five lemurs fell out of them as they clutched their noses. She moved through the tall grass towards the water and looked scared as she looked to the dinosaurs.

 **Cera:** _I'm a sensitive soul_

 _Though I seem thick-skinned_

Cera leaned down to take a drink, and when her tail swished she let on rip. It made a few blades of grass wilt. But it wasn't the only thing that happened. All the other dinosaurs to rise up from their drinking as they started sniffing.

 **Cera:** _And it hurt that my friends_

 _never stood downwind_

Then all the other dinosaurs ran off as Cera's past self looked up and said…

 **Cera:** _And, oh, the shame_

(End of Flashback)

x

Blue was down on her knees beside Ramsey as the music went church like…

 **Blue:** _She was ashamed_

Cera stepped into a spotlight through the trees as she sang…

 **Cera:** _I thought of changing my name_

 **Blue:** _Oh, what's in a name_

 **Cera:** _And I got downhearted_

Blue moved in front of Ramsey and on her knees as she felt sorry for her friend and asked…

 **Blue:** _How did you feel?_

 **Cera:** _Every time that I…_

Blue was quick to rush over to Cera and wrapped her hands around the Triceratops' snout. She might have broken the fourth-wall when she turned and said, "Hey, Cera, not in front of the kids."

"Oh, sorry." Cera said, probably breaking the fourth-wall as well. This made Ramsey confused as she looked to the audience. It didn't stop the two friends as they kept singing while Cera sat on a vine like swing and Blue somehow pulled her up…

 **Blue and Cera:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _What a wonderful phrase_

Ramsey sat and watched as Cera was pulled higher into the air. Then maneuvering to hang on with her back legs, the yellow Triceratops then started swinging like an acrobat and caught Blue's outstretched hands as they sang…

 **Blue and Cera:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Ain't no passing craze_

Ramsey watched them swing about and started to get in the rhythm of the song. She stood up and started dancing a little before joining in…

 **Ramsey:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

Blue came in vaudeville knee-slide fashion next to Ramsey and said, "Yeah, sing it kid."

 **Blue and Ramsey:** _It's our problem-free_

Cera fell down on behind them with what sounded like a fart, hopefully not, and joined in…

 **Cera:** _Philosophy_

All three dinosaurs pressed their backs against each other as they harmonized…

 **Blue, Cera and Ramsey:** _Hakuna Matata_

Both the Raptor and Triceratops brought Ramsey farther into their home. At a huge leaf, Blue moved it out of the way to show Ramsey and said, "Welcome to our humble home. We call this place, the Great Valley."

Ramsey was awestruck about the place. It was a beautiful place, tall hills with trees seen everywhere, taller mountains with beautiful waterfalls and a wide river ran through it all. Ramsey was still wowed by the place as she asked, "You both live here?"

"We live where ever we want." Blue told her. Cera walked in front of her and said with a smile, "Yep. Home is where your rump rests."

"It's beautiful." Ramsey said as she continued to look at it.

Soon the three started to walk through the forests. Cera then gave a loud belch before saying, "I'm starved."

"I'm so hungry I bet I could eat a whole Ankylosaur." Ramsey said as she felt really hungry. This made Blue stop and nervously chuckle before saying, "Ah. We're fresh out of Ankylosaurs."

"Any Stegosaurs?" Ramsey asked, hoping. But Blue shook her head and said, "Nuh-uh."

"Camarasaurus?" The cub asked, now growing a little worried. Once again Blue shook her head and said, "Nope."

Moving over to the Tyrannosaur, the Raptor then explained how it worked around here, "Listen, kid, if you're going to live with us, you have to eat like us."

Turning, she walked over to a moss covered log and said, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

Cera walked over and used her longer horns to turn the log over. While Blue looked happy to see what was under it, Ramsey was a little grossed out when she asked, "Eugh, what is that?"

"A grub." Blue said as she picked up a small red grub. Then she rhetorically asked, "What's it look like?"

This grossed Ramsey out even more as she cringed while saying, "Eugh! Gross."

Blue, having eaten the grub, licked off her fingers before saying, "Mmm. Tastes like chicken."

Cera had gotten ahold of a long worm and slurped it out of the ground before saying, "Slimy yet satisfying."

It grossed Ramsey out a little more as she looked to the yellow Triceratops. Blue moved over to a mound where insects of every kind moved about and said, "These are rare delicacies." Picking up a red insect, she bit the head off before sounding fancy as she complimented the taste, "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." Then she threw the rest into her mouth.

Cera moved over to Ramsey, making the Tyrannosaur cub watch at the Triceratops' poor manners as she talked with her mouth full, "You'll learn to love them."

"I'm telling you, kid," Blue said as she held a huge leaf in her hand and moved about the overturned log, collecting bugs that she could catch, "this is the great life," moving the leaf from one hand to the other she stuck her hand in a large hole as she said, "no rules, no responsibilities."

When she pulled her hand out, she was delighted at the catch of a squishy blue bug and said, "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind." Then she stuck it in her mouth to eat. Then she held the leaf over her head and told Ramsey, "And best of all, no worries." Then holding the leaf plate to their new friend she asks, "Well, kid?"

Ramsey was unsure about it as she picked up a red grub off the plate. Blue moved it away as the Tyrannosaur cub reluctantly looked at the grub and said, "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata."

She stuck the grub's head in her mouth and then slurped the rest of it in. She forcefully swallowed it down, and then smacked her lips thinking that it wasn't very good. But after a moment, to ponder the taste, Ramsey perked up and said, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it." Blue said as the rest of the bugs flew or jumped off the leaf plate.

Time flew by as the three friends spent time together. They spent their care-free lives just doing things without care. A good way to spend that time was to walk across a long log. As years past, Ramsey grew bigger and bigger while she continued to spend time with the Triceratops and Raptor. Then one day, as they were cruising around the forest, Blue and Cera tossed their heads as they began to sing again…

 **Blue and Cera:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna…_

Ramsey came up behind them, now taller than both of her friends. Her snout had grown longer, as did her arms, legs and tail. She had a few white freckles on her cheeks. She had great big smile as she sang in her adult voice…

 **Ramsey:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

The three pressed up against each other as they harmonized…

 **Blue, Cera and Ramsey:** _It's our problem-free_

 _Philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata_

Blue ran over to a leaning log stuck in the ground and jumped off into the pond below. As she fell, the Raptor spun in the air before doing a cannonball with a small splash.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Cera was next as she jumped off. She became graceful as she did a swan dive into the water with a much smaller splash.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Ramsey was the last to go as she ran to the edge. She saw a vine not too high up from the log. She jumped and caught the vine in her teeth and started to swing. But as she went over the water, the vine broke from the strain and she fell into the water. The splash was strong enough to send Blue, using Cera's belly as a surfboard to shore.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Ramsey then swam to the shore and joined the Raptor and the Triceratops. Climbing up, Ramsey shook off the excess water as her friends danced to their tune with a, "Brrrrrr!"

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Yeah_

Then all three friends started to walk off into the jungles of the Great Valley. They did a little dance with Blue waving her arms in the air, Cera just moving her head from side to side and Ramsey stepped to the beat as they walked off.

 _Ta-ta_

Then Ramsey laughed at such a wonderful time with her friends.

x

Author's Note: And with this chapter marks the end of the second part. I will continue this story, but first I want to finish Book One of Avenging Avatar. Also, part three or Chapters 9-12 will not be located on this page. Just like the first part, the third and final part will be located in a different spot, so I'm sorry if it disappoints you guys lots. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. This is the end of this section

This is the end of Chapters 6-10. To read more of the story, you must go to my page.


End file.
